


wolfs and bunnies running up and down the street

by theclownbehindtheslaughter



Series: FNAF Drabbles [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Fluff, Gen, I don't know what else to tag, I mean theres some birds and bugs that go after Jeremy, Just Some Kids Playing Outside Games, Kids playing, Summer, it's a cameo from someone no one but me and my s/o know, the cryptic birds and bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclownbehindtheslaughter/pseuds/theclownbehindtheslaughter
Summary: in the summer of 1980, a newly 11-year-old Michael Afton and similarly aged best friend Jeremy Fitzgerald ran down the sidewalk of their suburban block while trailing behind various other children with a similar age range, the youngest being 7 and the eldest being 15.
Series: FNAF Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204346
Kudos: 3





	wolfs and bunnies running up and down the street

in the summer of 1980, a newly 11-year-old Michael Afton and similarly aged best friend Jeremy Fitzgerald ran down the sidewalk of their suburban block while trailing behind various other children with a similar age range, the youngest being 7 and the eldest being 15. 

Behind them were three kids, two older girls and a young boy, and of them all being siblings. They were playing a game called wolves and bunnies where the summary is that there are a certain amount of wolves (normally 2-4 depending on how many kids are playing) and then there are the bunnies, it’s like cops and robbers but the name was changed due to an old woman thinking it was too violent for children to be playing. The objective for the wolves is to catch all of the bunnies, and the bunnies are meant to run away but can go to the ‘wolves den’ (which was normally a large oak tree in the front yard of a house on their block) and save the other bunnies.

It was before the tragedies, evident by Michael’s mother sitting on her porch in a rocking chair holding her husband's hand as she watches the children play with excitement and joy that they're having fun; her husband watched the children as well, but for many different reasons, those reasons being to make schemes and plans to end the children's lives, seeing which wouldn’t be missed as much as others.

Jerry and Mike ran like the wind, the rubber soles of their sneakers making loud tapping sounds as their feet pounded on the sidewalk to get away from the sibling trio chasing after them. Behind them were the slower kids that were normally caught first, one of those being Jeremy’s little 9-year-old cousin named Jamison. 

“Hah, caught ya!” yelled the heavily accented voice of the eldest wolf, 15 years old and having grown up in a part of new york before being able to move to a better place when her family’s budget allowed it “It’s not fair, you do track!” called out the captured bunny, a school friend of the wolf that had caught them.

“Never said the game was fair, just said it was fun.” chimed in the other sister, a 12 year with just a slightly lighter accent than her elder sister. The bunny groaned as they were taken back to the large oak tree while the youngest, a 9-year-old boy, had caught an 11-year-old and brought them back to the wolf's den as well.

Not all of the game consisted of running though, some bunnies were confident enough in their hiding skills to tuck themself away for the remainder of the game which would last until a majority of the kids were called in for either dinner or when it got too dark. 

Those confident enough in their hiding skills were Jerry and Mike, hiding in between a large bush and the brick foundation of a suburban house. They quietly whispered to one another about new cartoons and popular toys that were coming out soon; It would have been a perfect hiding spot if there weren’t so many bugs crawling around, climbing up Jeremy’s legs yet never seeming to bother Michael. 

Then there were the birds, crows and ravens huddled around screeching their tiny lungs out seemingly lured by the bugs because some were diving down but always to peck at Jerry’s head and not to get the stupid bugs. 

They ran out of the bush just as one of the wolves had come to see what was with all the cawing and leaves rustling, Mike running right into their arms, and Jerry able to get away and join in the group of the remaining bunnies.

The girl cried out in victory for catching Michael as he playfully swore to have his revenge for Jeremy leaving him behind; Jeremy had come back and released all of the trapped bunnies and they played that way until everyone was either called in for dinner or when it got too dark.

The bunnies won, as usual considering the wolves were outnumbered 3 to 34. They said their goodbyes and headed home, along with a group consisting of Michael, Jerry, and two other friends that would often on Fridays head over to somebody's house for a sleepover, this time it was Michael’s turn to host the weekly sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> it is very evident i am not the best in writing but oi
> 
> it's fun


End file.
